Late Night Baby Woes
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: Harry and Hermione's sleep after their late night activities is broken by a loud shriek from the baby monitor. Compatible with 'In The Land Of Cupids', family fluff.


**A/N: And so I heard Jo admitted that Harry and Hermione should've ended together.**

**Anyway, I know I am supposed to update 'Kill Your Darlings', but I've been on writers block because of my exams. However, a story update by the end of this month is a pinky swear.**

**Enjoy this one for now and don't forget to leave me reviews! ^^**

* * *

**September 22 2007: 3:45 AM**

There was a loud shriek which echoed the room, waking up the couple, who had their limbs all entangled and moans on the edge of their mouths. The wife then groaned as she felt the cold air hit against her naked back, and buried her face deeper into her husband's neck. However, the shrieks never stopped; instead they turned into stifled sobs, bringing the husband to moan loudly and pull his wife closer to his body. The activities which ended merely an hour and a half ago had exhausted the young couple. The last thing they needed was their daughter crying for cuddles.

"I am so not going this time," Hermione mumbled into her husband's neck. "It's your turn tonight."

"But Hermione-" Harry whined sleepily as the his daughter's cries grew louder.

"Go and check on my baby if you want to have sex for this whole week." His wife threatened him with a yawn.

"You wouldn't dare Herm-"

Harry stopped abruptly as his baby girl screamed into his sensitive ear through the baby monitor, leaving him no choice but to leave his wife's warm body, moreover an inviting sleep. He found his boxers and put them on, wanting to stand decent in front of his dear angel as he quietly tip-toed to the nursery across their room. He smiled slightly as his daughter kept crying mercilessly, wanting to be comforted by her daddy's protective embrace.

Harry awed at his little beauty and scooped her into his arms, patting her small back in assurance. This girl, Emma Hermione Potter was an apple of his eye, his everything, an early anniversary present from his wife. The moment she left her mother's womb, baby Emma was given into her crying father's arms, who had instantly fallen for her innocent charm, which no one could complain about. That familiar mop of curly black hair, and those big chocolate eyes his daughter had inherited from her parents made him realize that Ginny had been right about baby Emma's looks.

"Da-da-da ..." Emma whimpered, snuggling deeper into her father's embrace, clutching his sweatshirt for her dear life, while Harry kept shushing her and kissed her small head in assurance, smiling at his daughter's first words she caught on to speak just a day ago.

"Da-Da is here Ems," he cooed, bouncing her slightly. "I'm here baby. No one's gonna hurt you."

Emma's whimpers soon changed to soft coos, bringing Harry to grin from ear to ear. It was when she decided to lift her head and look into her father's glimmering green eyes, shining under the moonlight. Her soft hands went to caress his unshaven jaw, bringing Harry's fatherly heart to cry for the future he had seen for her. His baby Emma would grow up one day and leave him for the man she wished to be with. That night, he swore on Merlin to make sure that his daughter loved him more than the guy she chose to spend her life with.

Their father- daughter moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat at the nursery door. He turned to find Hermione in her night robes, leaning against the door, with a huge smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**November 19 2012: 4:30 AM**

"Are you done bonding with my son?" Hermione asked playfully, bringing Harry to chuckle and to caress his ten month old son's hair.

"He's _our_ son. Just saying." Harry corrected his wife's statement as she rolled her eyes and walked into the nursery. "Glad that we left Emma with Rose. I wouldn't want her to jump into our bed while we were naked after our," he looked at his son who kept babbling and said "S-H-A-G-G-I-N-G."

"Oh Harry, not in front of James!" Hermione scolded her husband, taking the baby into her arms. James squealed in joy, earning a kiss on his mouth from his mother.

"Don't listen to daddy baby. We don't want you to say bad words before you turn two," Hermione cooed at her son, who gave a small giggle of agreement. "You are my baby boy aren't you?" She caressed his nose with hers and James gave out a huge squeal. "Want to sleep with mummy and daddy?"

James green eyes grew bigger, his small hand fisting his mother's loose curls and tugging them hard. This little wonder had been a New Year's gift to the Potters, especially for Emma. She had been complaining to her father about how her friends in the nursery school had been gushing about their younger brothers and sisters. Emma's innocent little heart then wanted what her friends had; a younger sibling, who she could play with, dress him or her up, kiss them whenever whenever she wanted and also, brag about them to her friends like they did. Being a daddy's little princess, Emma had declared to her father '_I want a little brother_'. Harry had no choice but to agree with his daughter, and rope his wife into having another baby. Hermione said yes at his first request and the two ended up conceiving James at their first attempt itself.

Hermione smiled to herself, walking into hers and Harry's bedroom as baby James in her arms had his head rested on her shoulder, his mouth giving out sleepy coos, giving a signal that he was nearly asleep. Laying her baby softly in the middle of the bed, Hermione scooted next to her son, patting his small back with gentleness, laying down to face him and admire his looks.

James was a miniature version of Harry. His messy mop of ebony black hair, his innocent emerald green eyes and his dimpled smile made Hermione love this little Harry even more. He was a shadow of the man she loved, moreover her own flesh and blood. There was no reason that James Sirius Potter didn't deserve his mummy's love.

Harry couldn't help but intrude Hermione's personal space with James, as he lay down on his side, facing his wife. Hermione gave her husband a huge smile as she continued patting James's back and said "Now I know how you looked as a baby."

"I was a dashingly handsome baby," Harry said cheekily. "If you tell me that James looks like me again-"

"Harry, my baby boy looks like you," Hermione cut him off with a wink, bringing Harry to mockingly scowl. "Which makes me love you even more." She added.

Harry gave her a dimpled smile, placing a kiss on James' head and then leaned over to Hermione, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"You gave me Emma and James. And you're amazingly beautiful. There is no other reason to love you more than I used to." He said, placing his hand on top of hers on James' back.

Hermione gave him a contended smile before she felt her heavy eyes shutting down, luring her to sleep. Being with this small family of hers was the reason for her good night sleeps.

* * *

**February 14 2014: 10:10 AM**

Harry woke up to soft innocent touches caressing his face. His ears perked at the sound of her coos and babbles, when he finally decided to open his eyes, to meet his identical emerald ones. Chuckling, he gently pulled the small, lightweight body on top of his chest, caressing his baby's cute little bum with his hand.

"Good morning Lily bud." He cooed at his four month old daughter. "You finally learned to roll on your tummy, didn't you?"

Lily hummed in agreement as Harry placed a kiss on her brunette tuft. "I love you so much." He further said as his daughter managed to drag herself on his chest to meet his face. "Lets wake up mummy shall we?"

Baby Lily kept cooing at her father, as he placed a small kiss on her nose and her mouth, before gently placing the baby on her stomach, on top of a sleeping Hermione. Lily rubbed Hermione's face with her small hands, when her mother started to stir from her beauty sleep.

"Wake up mummy." Harry cooed on behalf of his daughter. "Wake up. Mummy, look at me. I've learned to roll on my tummy."

Hermione gave out a sleepy chuckle, before embracing her daughter's small body. Opening her eyes, she found Lily giving her a toothless smile, that she couldn't resist but give her forehead a kiss.

"Good job Lily. Mummy and daddy are so proud of you." She said, sitting up, resting her back against the headboard. Cuddling her baby closer, Hermione smiled at her husband as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"This has become a routine now, hasn't it?" She asked playfully. "I mean, after our tiring nightly activities, the babies start crying. You go and take care of them and I put them to sleep in our bed."

"Are you complaining?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"No, I am not," His wife shook her head as Lily wriggled in her arms. "All I was saying that this has also happened with Emma and James. It's merely a coincidence isn't it?"

"Well, it is," Harry nodded. "Although, I must say that I don't mind." He smiled and stroked his daughter's head. "I love spending some time with our children, cuddling with us early in the morning, in our bed. I'm used to it now. All I want now is James and Ems to be here with us, but they had to choose to spend their night with your sister's family, leaving their poor parents with their baby sister." He added, mocking hurt on his face.

Hermione chuckled and inched herself closer to her husband, when Lily decided that she wanted her daddy. This little and the youngest Potter had both her parents' fingers wrapped around hers. The reason; she was conceived on Valentines Day the year before. She was the sign of Harry and Hermione's true love. The moment Harry learned about Hermione's unplanned pregnancy, he had decided to title the new Potter member as the _'Valentine's Blessing'_. Hermione couldn't agree less as all the four Potters had started to adore this little thing in her belly. On that, the news of baby being a girl, overwhelmed the couple even more.

Lily Ariana Potter was three weeks premature and looked like her mother. Harry adored the freckles scattered all over her nose and his green eyes, his late mother's eyes, which lay embedded on his baby princess' face. Her siblings adored her the most. Emma loved dressing her up with her costume party dresses while James loved to cuddle and kiss his sister whenever he got a chance.

"She was conceived exactly a year ago." Hermione said in a soft passive voice.

"Our 'Valentines Blessing'," Harry said, smiling at his daughter. "You know what this means 'Mione? Lily is a gift given to us from your mum. I bet she's been making us love each other even more from the heaven."

"My mum was a Cupid in disguise," his wife laughed. "She passed her 'Cupidity' to me."

Harry laughed and pulled Hermione for a long kiss, forgetting the presence of their 'blessing' in his arms. Hermione responded with vigor and passion, when a terrifying smell broke them apart.

"I guess Lily bud needs a nappy change." Harry shrugged as Lily started to burst out crying. "Come on baby, lets get your bummy cleaned."

Hermione chuckled as Harry got in his feet, holding Lily securely in his arms, and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Happy Valentines love." He murmured.

"Happy Valentines to you too." She whispered back.


End file.
